Peligrosa adiccion
by Mel.2004
Summary: ¿Hasta donde puede empujarte una persona? ¿Que cosas serías capaz de hacer en nombre del amor? Azula era una droga, y Iroh era el peor de los adictos.


**ATLA Y LOK, NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD.**

_**"Yo luché contra este fic en El Estruendo Tierra VII, del Foro ¡El cometa de Sozin!"**_

**Fic #5 **Propuesto por** Alo-Chan: **Crossover entre LOK y ATLA teniendo como protagonistas a Iroh II y a Azula.

Caracteristicas: Puede ser de romance o amistad, con Azula joven por supuesto. 1500 palabras como minimo. El ranking lo dejo a gusto del escritor/a y pues... creó que eso seria todo.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Peligrosa adicción<em>**

Los gritos se oían desde varios metros. Los vecinos estaban hartos ya, una vez más Iroh, y su novia Azula estaban discutiendo.  
>Esto ocurría muy seguido, pero nadie se atrevía a decir algo. Todos conocían bien el temperamento del maestro fuego, o aún peor, el de su no tan dulce novia.<p>

Un vaso voló por el aire y se estrelló contra la pared, esparciendo los vidrios por todos lados. Iroh se incorporó, ya que se había agachado para evitar el vaso que lanzó su novia furiosa y que, obviamente, estaba dirigido a él.  
>Azula intenta salir del departamento y él toma su brazo, para detenerla. Recibe una fuerte bofetada.<br>– ¡Déjame en paz! – grita furiosa, cerrando la puerta de un fuerte golpe.

Iroh golpea la pared con su puño, frustrado. Suspira y se recuesta sobre la cama.  
>Aún seguía sin entender como habían terminado así. Todo comenzó con una pequeña discusión acerca de un tema muy presente, la falta de dinero. Azula estaba harta de los trabajos pasajeros e inestables de Iroh, los cuales dejan una miseria de paga.<br>Las peleas con su novia solían terminar así, o incluso peor.

Desde el primer momento en que la vio, en aquel bar de mala muerte, supo que era una tormenta de furia y pasión, pero ¡Diablos! También era muy hermosa. Al principio no entendía como una chica como ella, estaba en ese lugar, lleno de hombres mayores, que la mayoría de la gente encontraría repugnantes y depravados. No podía quitar sus ojos de ella, su cuerpo era perfecto, cada curva lo enloquecía. Traía un vestido que ajustaba su figura, volviendo al joven aún más loco.  
>Un hombre que notó como su mirada no se despegaba de la joven de cabello negro, se acercó a él.<br>–Ni siquiera lo pienses, muchacho – dijo en su oído – créeme, está loca. Todos le temen aquí.  
>El hombre se fue y Iroh volvió a mirar a la joven. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ella mordió su labio inferior.<br>Iroh decidió ignorar las advertencias y avanzó. Debía hacer el intento. Esa mujer lo valía.  
>– ¿Que hace una chica tan linda como tú en un lugar como éste? – pregunta mientras se coloca a su lado y se apoya en la barra de madera.<br>La joven deja de beber su trago y deja salir una risa irónica y seca.  
>–Ahórratelo galán – dice mirándolo atentamente – no funcionaría ni en un millón de años.<br>–Soy perseverante – dice con un aire de seguridad.  
>Ella alzó la ceja y sonrió. Iroh supo que tenía una oportunidad, y cuando se fue junto a ella del bar, todos los presentes supieron que ese joven acabaría loco, o muerto.<p>

A pesar de que todos se sorprendían, un año llevaban ya juntos. Nadie entendía como lo hacían, si discutían todo el tiempo. Eso era cierto, las peleas eran parte de su relación, pero había algo más fuerte, Iroh no sabía exactamente qué, pero era la razón por la cual no podía dejar a Azula.  
>Una vez su abuela le había dicho que nunca deben juntarse dos personas que manejan el mismo elemento, y Iroh comenzaba a entender porqué. Ambos eran fuego, apasionados hasta el final. Cuando chocaban, las chispas alcanzaban a herirlo, aunque poco le importaba cuando ya, luego de unas horas o como máximo días, se arreglaban.<p>

Con el pensamiento en su novia, el joven logra dormirse luego de varios minutos. Despierta a las pocas horas, debido al ruido de la puerta abriéndose.  
>Se frota los ojos y ve a su novia entrar tambaleándose. Antes de que pueda hacer algún movimiento, ella salta sobre la cama y se sienta a horcajadas en su cintura.<br>–Azula – susurra apoyando su peso en sus antebrazos y levantando un poco su cuerpo.  
>Ella no responde. En cambio, toma su camisa y la rasga, tirándola lejos. Sus manos comienzan a viajar por cada centímetro del cuerpo de Iroh, y él puede sentir como enloquece cuando ella lo besa con pasión.<br>El joven se detiene y separa cuando su nariz olfatea algo.  
>–Hueles a perfume de hombre – dice sintiendo el olor masculino, mezclado con el de alcohol, que traía la joven.<br>–Cállate – le ordena ella y lo besa de nuevo.  
>Sus lenguas se rozan y él se anestesia. Se olvida del resto del mundo, de todas las peleas, de los golpes y se sumerge en el momento de lujuria que estaba viviendo.<p>

Despierta al día siguiente, luego de haberlo hecho toda la noche con su novia.  
>Se levanta y mira al espejo. Da media vuelta y mira por sobre su hombro, observando su espalda llena de rasguños, producto de la pasión de Azula.<br>Observa la cama y encuentra a la joven desnuda, boca abajo, con su espalda totalmente descubierta. La maestra fuego aún dormía y él no podía evitar pensar lo hermosa que era.  
>Se acerca y acaricia su espalda.<br>La joven abre lentamente sus ojos, gruñendo por la luz del sol impactando en su cara.  
>Él acerca su mano para acariciarla, pero ella la aleja de un manotazo.<br>Se levanta de la cama y, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, se encierra en el baño.

Iroh suspira y pide ayuda a los espíritus para entender a su novia.  
>Azula sale minutos después, ya vestida y arreglada.<br>– ¿A dónde vas? – pregunta cuando ve que ella atraviesa la puerta de la habitación.  
>–No te interesa – se limita a responder, dando un portazo y saliendo del departamento.<br>Nuevamente suspira, pero esta vez no se quedaría sentado a que vuelva. Se levantó de la cama y se vistió, para luego seguirla. Siguió sus pasos unos pocos kilómetros, hasta que ella se detuvo y entró a una casa. Se sorprendió al observar el hogar. Una enorme casa, con lujos y de clase alta.

Esperó unos segundos, se escabulló dentro, y abrió la puerta lentamente, ya que nadie le había puesto seguro. Lo que vio lo dejo helado, su novia de veinte años, besando a un hombre que al menos le doblaba la edad.  
>– ¡Azula! – grita y el hombre se aleja, asustado por el intruso – ¡¿Que significa esto?!<br>– ¿Quién es este? – pregunta el hombre, con un aire de superioridad.  
>–Nadie – contesta ella, suspirando frustrada – tú no le hagas caso.<br>Durante toda su relación, Iroh había descubierto varios detalles, que le daban el indicio que su novia lo engañaba. Siempre se reprimió a sí mismo, buscando excusas donde no las había, defendiendo lo indefendible, solo para no herir su orgullo. Amaba a esa mujer con locura y no podía imaginarla con otro.  
>–Vamos a casa – dice el joven tomando a la maestra fuego del brazo – debemos hablar.<br>– ¡No! – grita ella zafándose de su agarre – vete. Él me da lo que tú no puedes, una vida sin preocupaciones. Él me da lujos.  
>El hombre decidió intervenir.<br>–Ella es mía, muchacho – dijo y solo cuatro palabras bastaron para desatar la ira del joven.

Iroh tomo al hombre y lo empujó, para luego darle una golpiza salvaje. Logró quedar sobre él, lo que le permitía golpearlo aún más. Se detuvo luego de unos minutos y se dio cuenta de dos cosas. Que sus nudillos estaban morados, y que el hombre estaba muerto.  
>Se levanta y se dirige hacia su novia, quien había estado observando todo sin molestarse en intervenir. Se acerca ella y la acorrala contra la pared. La toma del mentón y la besa a la fuerza, queriendo reclamarla como suya y de nadie más. Azula lo empuja y le da una bofetada. Iroh la toma de la cintura y la pega a su cuerpo. Esta vez, ella le sigue el beso.<br>El joven la toma de los muslos y ella rodea su cintura con sus piernas.  
>Iroh la sostiene y camina hasta la habitación.<br>Parecía no importarles el hecho de que no era su casa, o que el propio dueño de la misma yacía muerto en la sala de estar, pero ellos hicieron el amor como nunca.

Luego de unas horas, salieron de la habitación.  
>– ¿Que haremos con él? – pregunta Azula con total indiferencia, mientras se termina de colocar su camisa.<br>–Pues esconderlo – responde Iroh.  
>Ambos toman el cuerpo y luego de una hora, lo entierran en el jardín.<p>

Ambos vuelven a la sala de estar. Iroh la mira.  
>– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunta con un poco de dolor en su voz.<br>– ¿Crees que quería hacerlo? ¡No! – actúa ofendida – son los precios de una vida lujosa, como la que quiero.  
>–Yo no puedo darte eso, Azula – advierte bajando la mirada el joven.<br>–Claro que si – dice, dejándolo confundido.  
>Ella toma su mano y lo guía hacía un cuadro. Retira el adorno y deja a la vista la caja fuerte que ocultaba.<br>–Por esto es que estaba con ese viejo – comenta ella al ver la cara de sorpresa de Iroh – necesitaba acceso al dinero.  
>Se acerca al joven y alborota su pelo suavemente.<br>–Vamos Iroh, piénsalo – lo intenta persuadir – solos tú y yo, sin preocuparnos por el dinero. Tan solo debes quemar esa maldita caja y seremos ricos.  
>El joven no lo dudo e hizo fuego control. Creó una abertura lo suficientemente grande como para pasar su mano. Sacó todos los billetes y los colocó en un bolso.<br>–Vámonos ahora – dice, y ambos salen de allí.  
>Iroh hace una última jugada y roba también el auto al hombre. Le había robado su dinero, su auto y, lo más importante, su vida.<br>Suben al auto y el joven conduce lejos de allí. Ninguno sabía donde irían, aunque claro estaba que empezarían de nuevo.  
>Iroh sigue conduciendo y voltea a ver a su novia. Estaba muy relajada. Estaba apoyada contra el asiento y tenía sus pies sobre la ventanilla, que estaba baja, del auto.<p>

Le tomó dos segundos observarla y entenderlo todo. Sabía que intentaba advertirle aquel hombre del bar. Azula era peligrosa, aunque a cierta parte de él le encantaba. Era la persona más hermosa y sensual del mundo, pero también la más desequilibrada y temperamental. Azula era como una droga, y Iroh era el peor adictos de todos.**_ Ella era una obsesión_**, pero era suya. _**Su peligrosa obsesión**_.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Esta propuesta me llamó mucho la atención. Quería hacer a Azula como una especie de mujer infartante, por así decirlo, capaz de manipular y hundir a cualquier hombre.<em>  
><em>Es un romance un poco raro, con mas bajas que altas, y con un pobre Iroh que no puede decirle que NO a su novia.<em>  
><em><strong>Alo-Chan<strong>: no se si esto es lo que te imaginabas, pero espero que te guste._  
><em>¡Saludos!<em>


End file.
